


On to save the Princess!

by RainbowPebbles



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types, Pathfinder (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Also is gonna contain a decent amount of smut once the party is all in place, F/F, F/M, It's real slapsticky at parts., M/M, Multi, Think Monty Python level
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2018-12-24 23:10:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12023022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowPebbles/pseuds/RainbowPebbles
Summary: Aoba is on a mission to rescue his brother, who's being held prisoner by a cult bent on world destruction and domination.Of course, along the way he gains a human rogue, a singing fish, a wood elf who's anti social as fuck, and a half orc best friend who has some severe anger issues.What could possibly go wrong in this situation?





	1. Two humans and a half orc walk into a bar....

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired heavily by pathfinder really. I do hope you all enjoy this.

The day he received his mission, was the day his entire world changed. Aoba Seragaki had been raised with his grandmother and the monk's at a monastery that over looked the sea for the past 20 years of his life. Surrounded by the love and care, all he had known was he had an important task to accomplish when he reached a certain age. Now, he had that task.

“Do you understand what we're asking of you, Aoba?” Tae asked him, coming closer to him from he seated position at the table with the monk's. She rested her hand on the boy's shoulder, making him look to the elderly woman.

“I...I understand, Granny.” He looked to all the Cleric's, Monk's and official leaders at the table now, then stood. “I will complete this task if it's the last thing I do.

They all smiled, looking incredibly relieved. 

“I will rescue Sei, and destroy the cult Morphine that's had him captured and held against his will. I will save my brother.”

The leader, an elf by the name of Rohan stood.

“Wonderful. Aoba, you have no idea what these actions will do and cause. You must head out as soon as possible. Today even!”

“Rohan are you an idiot!?” Everyone looked to Tae now in shock.

“The boy can't go by himself. That's preposterous. He's gifted with magical abilities and a voice that can stop anyone. But that won't hold bars against all creatures out there.”

“She's right.” A woman spoke up beside her.

“That's why I asked someone to go with you Aoba.”

“Eh!? Who?”

The stone doors carved with intricate ruins opened, and in came a dark haired man with tattoo's and slightly pointed ears. He grinned.

“”Hey.”

“Koujaku!” Aoba immediately ran to his friend and embraced him. 

“I'm here to help.” 

Ever since Koujaku and his family arrived at the Monastery 15 years ago, the two had been inseparable ever since. Aoba never asked for the details on Koujaku's life before. But he often heard tales of the boy's father.

Koujaku was the heir to the orc tribe. He was half human, half orc as was evident by his teeth and his ears. At first, they curved as natural as ever and almost looked human. But when you really looked, you'd see that over sized tip and how the outer shell of his ear curved. An ear cuff with either a bone or tooth from a wild animal hung from the ends. 

Aoba never had the courage to ask, but he did remember the day that Koujaku arrived. 

A group of the orc's from Koujaku's tribe brought him, his mother cradling him as he collapsed on the ground. Her wailing as the orc's spoke. All he knew was that Koujaku was going to die if the Cleric's and Monk's did nothing to help him.

Since then, he had lived there with Aoba. 

 

“So...we're saving a princess.”

“He's not a princess, he's my brother Koujaku.”

“Yeah yeah I know.” 

The two had been traveling for awhile, and it was beginning to get late. The sun would be going down soon, and these roads got dangerous after dark now that they were passed the protective barrier that kept things from getting to them. 

Aoba hummed, holding his staff in his hand a little tighter. They were now at a crossroad. 

“Ok...so do we keep going or stop at this town for the night?”

Koujaku looked to Aoba with a smile. “Let's pop in here. It'll be dark by the time we reach the next town and these roads get dangerous. Beside's, I have someone I want you to meet.”

Aoba followed Koujaku as he led the way down the path. “Koujaku should we be stopping for detours?”

“It's just one night.” The dark haired man turned, placing his hands on Aoba's shoulders. “Relax. I'm here to help. Those anxious nerves are gonna give you heart failure.” He teased, making Aoba blush. 

“I-I'm totally fine and relaxed!”

“Sure. Then why ya blushing?”

“I am not blushing!” THWACK! Koujaku groaned as Aoba hit him with that staff of his right on his head. Rubbing the spot gently, the man smiled at the bluenette. “Jeez. I'm only teasing. Come on, let's get moving.”

Aoba sighed, following Koujaku again. He watched the man walk in front of him with that large broad sword on his back. Only Koujaku could lift it, many had tried and all had failed. 

He looked to his own device he used. A large gold staff, the top curving out at the side as it curled. Inside of the curves, a stained glass like lotus in the center of it. He did dress a bit oddly himself.

Where as Koujaku's attire held a bit of old world Japanese style, such as the kind of orc clan his people came from, his own was far more...fancy.

A blue brocade fabric with gold lace accents as his sleeveless vest. Fingerless gloves that went all the way up to his upper arm, loose fitting pants that had a slit every so often to show skin. His sandals clasping around his middle toe.

“Hey...Koujaku....”

“Hm?”

“Do I...look strange?”

“Strange?” Koujaku looked over his shoulder at Aoba now, he was looking at his feet. The veil he wore around his hair hiding his face a little. 

“Well you do look a little...fancy. But it suits you.” Aoba nodded. 

“Look, don't worry about it.” Koujaku moved and draped an arm over the boys shoulder's, walking with him. 

“Beside's...maybe you can use those bard skills of yours to earn us some extra cash. This...gold the Monastery gave us won't last forever. “ Aoba nodded his head. “Hmm!”

As soon as they reached the gates of the town, Koujaku was quickly bumbarded with girls. “Ah! Koujaku!”

“You've been away for so long! You didn't forget about us did you!?”

“Friends of yours?” Aoba asked, raising an eyebrow. 

Koujaku winked at Aoba before turning to a particular girl, holding her hand in his. “I couldn't forget all of you lovely ladies.” He kissed the top of her hand, making all the girls squeal and this one in particular blush. 

“I'm on a mission, so I need to see Mizuki at the tavern and inn.” 

“A mission!? Oh Koujaku you're so cool!”

Aoba snorted, he really hated how all these girls were clinging to the two of them. In fact, Aoba was being completely ignored by the others. It was...irritating and he had no idea why. Maybe it was a form of jealousy. Koujaku was his best friend damn it!

He shouldn't be feeling that jealous really over these girls. It wasn't as if they were coming with them. Still, Aoba hung back at the end of the group, holding his staff a little tighter in his hand. 

Meanwhile, he hadn't even realized he was being watched by a figure in the shadow. The individual watching him simply smirked, piercings glinting in the low lighting. 

 

Aoba and Koujaku finally managed to get the girls to go off on their own really, thankfully so. Aoba was sick of them hanging on everything Koujaku said.

“Thank you for getting them off me, Mizuki.”

“Anytime friend.” The fox in question looked to Aoba, who looked like a sour grape. “So what's the matter , buttercup? You look like someone stole your gold.”

“It's nothing.” He huffed, giving this smile to Mizuki. “I just...I'd like my own room tonight.”

“Ohoo, lovers quarrel eh?”

“W-What!?” Koujaku and Aoba both blurted out, both blushing furiously. “W-We aren't dating or anything!”

“Alright, alright.” The kitsune grinned, his tail and ears both twitching in amusement. “Well if you're sure Aoba, I'll give you both a discount. Consider it the friends discount for my buddy Koujaku here.”

“Thanks Mizuki. Uh...give us a moment.” The fox nodded, making his way over to another customer at the bar. Finally, Koujaku looked to Aoba.

“Look if this is about earlier—It's FINE.”

“Aoba.”

“No, really it's fine. You were completely wrapped up with your girlfriends that you forget me all together. Hey, thanks for the warning by the way, would have been nice to know my best friend is actually somewhat of a player.”

And with that, Aoba grabbed one of the key's that Mizuki had placed on the table.

“Aoba, come on!”

The younger boy ignored Koujaku and headed up the stairs. “Mizuki, pour me another strong one!”

“You sure? Don't you two have to head out early tomorro—Just do it!”

 

Aoba stomped down the hallway, sticking the key into the door before finding it was already open. Aoba slowly peeked into the crack, noticing that there was a faint glow in the room, and a shadow facing him. 

Opening it all the way, he found a young male sitting in the room on the floor. 

“Who the hell are you!?”

“You could have knocked before demanding things.” 

“This is my room!”

“About that.” The male looked to him.

He wore a dark green cap with pom poms on the bottom, a bloody smiley face pin to the top of it. Piercings and bright green eyes stared at him. His knee high boots sat by the door now, but the attire itself was all together interesting.

His pants were black and baggy before getting to the knee's. At the knee's, the clothing clung tightly to his calves. He wore a white vest and black long sleeve shirt underneath. Various studs and such on his clothing. His side held a various collection of tools and that's when it hit Aoba.

“You're a rouge.”

“So you're not stupid after all.”

Aoba scowled. “Please leave.”

“Why? I'm comfortable, and the inn only has two rooms. Unless you want to go room with your boyfriend but he's downstairs getting plastered.”

“How the....have you been watching us?”

“And if I have?” The blonde snorted, turning to face Aoba now and letting the blue glow of his watcher's magic fade. “Who are you?”

“Name's Noiz. I've been trying to get into the Monestary's database for magic and secrets for a long time. I know you're hiding something.”

“I have no idea what you're talking about.”

Noiz got up now, walking closer to Aoba. He quickly went to leave the room but it closed on him instead. Magic. Of course. 

Aoba held his staff tightly in his hand before beginning to chant. Noiz stopped, placing a gloved hand on the others mouth. “Relax.”

Aoba bit him as hard as he could, but damn Noiz didn't even flinch. “Nice try but predictable.”

He glared those eyes up at Noiz, but eventually he moved. “I heard from the other one you're going on a mission.”

“And? What's it to you?” Aoba simply crossed his arms over his chest now, looking more annoyed then anything. 

“Well, I want to go with.”

“Why? “

“Because I've been trailing you and that walking sex machine for awhile. You only recently, him for years. And I can't help but say I'm curious. I know every detail of Koujaku. But not of you...Aoba.”

The bluenette tensed. Noiz, whoever he was, knew his name. It was...unsettling.

“I want to know more about you.” Noiz's fingers moved to flick some of that blue hair and Aoba smacked his hand away.

“So how do you know Koujaku?”

“We're...old friends.”

“Funny, he's never mentioned you at all.” Noiz smirked. “Really now?”

“Yeah.” Aoba felt a smug sense of satisfaction inside really. 

“Well...that's interesting. Considering our relationshi—Aoba!”

The door burst in at that moment, Koujaku panting and Mizuki behind him. The dark haired half orc glared at the human infront of him. “Noiz you bastard if you—Relax. I've done nothing. If anything, you should be asking what he did to me.”

They both looked to Aoba and he shrugged now. “I bit him on his hand.”

“Why was his hand close to your mouth!?”

“He tried to stop me from chanting.”

Koujaku grinned. “I'll make a fighter out of you yet.”

“I'm still mad at you!”

Mizuki looked between them all. “Guys, I'm sorry. Really. I had no idea that you two weren't going to share a room. I already gave this one to Noiz.” He looked to Aoba and Koujaku. “Unless two of you want to share...”

“Let's all of us take the bigger then.” Mizuki, Aoba and Koujaku looked to Noiz who yawned in the process. “Doesn't matter much to me. Beside's...” he smirked toward Koujaku. “Now I'll get to get better acquainted with your...friend here.” Koujaku glared at the blonde. “The hell are you getting at?”

“I'm joining you on this...magical quest to save the princess.”

“Eh?” Mizuki looked confused. 

“Wait...how the hell does he know about that!? Aoba what did you tell him!?”

“I told him nothing! I don't even know how he knows!”

Koujaku growled, rubbing his forehead. “Aoba...this is Noiz. I was hoping to skip out of town before he returned from his own travels but sadly that didn't happen. He's a Rogue Wizard.” The blonde smirked. “I placed one of my traveling eyes on you, Koujaku.”

“You what!?”

“Yeah.” The blonde lounged on the bed with a grin. “I placed one of these...” he pulled out a small cube in the shape of a rabbit. “in your pants pocket.” 

Koujaku reached in quickly, pulling the item out. How...the hell had he not noticed or even felt it.

Aoba's eyes went wide. “Wow...Koujaku...”

“Yeah?”

“He should come with us.”

Koujaku screamed and Mizuki darted out the room. He didn't want to be there for this discussion. 

 

Much to Koujaku's displeasure, Aoba made a persuasive argument as to why the annoying punk should join them. 

He could be helpful, but really it wasn't even an idea Koujaku wanted to entertain. But, it made Aoba happy and Noiz was doing his best to entertain him. 

“Hey, Noiz.”

“Hn?”

“Could you...find some information on the group of people we're looking for?”

“I can try. My magic doesn't work like that, but I can put some feelers out. What's the name of the organization anyway.”

“They go by the name “Morphine” any info would be helpful. According to the monk's, they're a cult bent on world domination and destruction.” Noiz nodded his head, pulling out a few more of his cubes. Slowly, they began to morph before they formed actual rabbits, much to Koujaku's displeasure and Aoba's happiness. “They're so cute!”

“Don't be fooled. Those fuckers bi—ACK!” Aoba looked to Koujaku as a rabbit simply bit Koujaku's fingers before darting off. 

“They'll go out into the world and find information. They'll bring it back to me.”

Aoba smiled. “Maybe we'll find Sei faster then we thought! Noiz, you're great.” 

The blonde smirked again, but his eyes cast a glance to Koujaku. “Tell me something I don't know.”

Koujaku groaned, hiding his face in the bed now.

But the main issue would come when it was time for them all to sleep. The room, both of them, only contained two beds. Meaning two of them would share one. In reality, Aoba and Noiz should be the one's sharing a bed. Reasoning behind that was because Koujaku's figure was so damn big. Being half orc, Koujaku gained the muscle and the height that went with it. Noiz was a bit bigger and a bit more filled out then Aoba, but still. 

Aoba was just sick of those two...fighting and bickering. Right now, Aoba sat cross legged on one of the beds before slamming his staff down on the floor.

“ENOUGH!”

They both stopped, looking to Aoba now who looked tired and damn well annoyed. 

“To get you two to fucking get along you're sharing a bed!”

“But Aoba...!

“You can't be serious.”

“I am. Now both of you sleep tight!” And with that, Aoba ducked into bed and fell into a nice steady sleeping pace. Koujaku glared at Noiz and once he was sure that Aoba was sleeping, he gripped the blonde by his upper arm and dragged him off into the adjoining bathroom. 

“The fuck Noiz?”

“Hm?”

“You...fucking...”

“Not my fault you kept me in the dark.”

“You're not a rabbit you're a gods damn SNAKE.”

Noiz grinned at the dark haired male. “Why do you say that?” 

“You know damn well why. You knew the best way to get Aoba to agree to you coming with us. Show how you can find information. Show you're useful and beneficial to have around.”

“Well, aren't I? Or am I just eye candy? Better eye candy then an overgrown hippo.” he teased, smirking. Koujaku growled lowly, glaring at Noiz. His hand quickly reached out to grab his neck and he chuckled. “Ah, ah, ah. What if you're growling like a beast wakes up Aoba. I wonder what he'd say if he knew why they took you to the monastery in the first place. “

Koujaku froze, glaring at Noiz. 

“...Just don't cause any trouble for Aoba.”

“I can try.”

“And don't touch me in my sleep like the time in the tent.”

“I can't promise that.”

Koujaku groaned. This was going to be the worst night sleep he ever got.

 

In the morning, Aoba awoke to find himself completely alone in the room. Looking over to the bed it was empty, and he figured they both must be downstairs. Rising slowly, he stretched and placed his headband back on from the night before. Snapping his sandals on and made his way down to the main area. 

Koujaku was at the bar, with Noiz sitting next to him while they argued. Aoba snorted.

“I see sharing a bed didn't cool any hostilities.” They both looked to the bluenette, stopping their bickering. 

“We should get going.” Was all Noiz said before standing and heading to the door. Aoba frowned, looking to his other companion. “What did you say to him?”

“Nothing. Absolutely nothing other then he kicked me a lot in my sleep.”

“Is that why I heard you grunting and groaning at about 3 or 4 am this morning?”

“....Yeah.” 

And Aoba left it at that.

The three traveled along the path same as the day before, but stopped when Noiz stopped.   
“Hold on.” Aoba and Koujaku watched as he crouched by the side of the road, and sure enough a small white rabbit came bouncing out of the thicket of bushes. 

Noiz lifted him up and sure enough, he turned back into a small cube like object like the ones on his belt chain. He closed his eyes, for a moment then reopened them.

“There's a town, about a 3 days walk from here worth checking out. We also have a symbol.”

“Symbol?” Aoba asked and Koujaku and Noiz looked to him. Koujaku smiled weakly. “Jeez Aoba, didn't you listen during classes?'

“I tried but you kept making stupid faces at the teacher.” Noiz snorted. 

He picked up a stick, and drew the symbol in the dirt. A heart, with wings attached. “This is their symbol. Every religion, every cult, every gathering of people be it family or not will have a symbol. Like yours.” Aoba looked as Noiz pointed to his staff. “Your monastery has a white lotus as it's symbol. Very basic and common really but none the less it holds some form of power.”

Aoba nodded. “So...look for a symbol like that then?” He asked, pointing. Noiz nodded. 

“Before we get to the place we have a bit of a walk. I hope you two like camping.” Koujaku nodded and Aoba bounded up a bit. “I've never been camping.” Noiz raised a brow. “Sheltered.” Was all he muttered before standing now. 

“We have to go through a particularly rough patch of land in order to get to it. A dense and dark forest. The nearby towns and villages say once you go in, you never return. Or if you do you're never the same. They say a witch doctor lives in those woods and curses people.”

Aoba looked nervous. “If...If going through it gets us to Sei faster I'm willing to take the risk!”

The three of them began walking again, continuing till the sun began to set. “Where are we going to set up camp?”

“Off the main road. There's something else I wanted to tell you both.”

“Oh? And what's that?” Koujaku asked in a snide tone. 

“We're being followed.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this chapter is so late. I've been sick with a severe kidney issue and my computer also broke but I got it for you.

“What do you mean being followed!?” Koujaku shouted, looking a tad bit angry now. “And why the fuck didn't you tell us sooner!?”

Noiz shrugged. “All that matters is we figure out who they are and why they're following us. I guess the guys about close to 6 foot, silver hair, pink eyes. Wears sandals and has a lot of sea faring embelishments. Carries a musical instrument too.”

“What makes you say that?” Aoba asked. 

“Because he's behind you both.”

Aoba and Koujaku whipped around, weapons drawn to see the individual standing right behind them. “Hello!”

They both took in the other's apperance. Silver hair, pink eyes like Noiz said, and clothing adorned in sea related items. Blue-silver scales dotting his skin every so often, frilled ears like that of a fish.

“...An Undine...” Aoba whispered, eyes wide as he lowered his staff. 

“Yep! I came to help you on your quest!”

“And how the hell do you know about that?” Koujaku asked, not trusting this male yet. 

“Ah, well the waters told me!”

“The...water's....told you to help us?” Noiz asked, raising a brow.

“Yep!”

“Did they tell us how to find us too?”

“Yes! They said, go to this town and wait for them! I saw you back at the inn and followed. You three sure do walk fast!”

The three exchanged looks to each other before Koujaku gripped onto Noiz and Aoba. “Eh excuse us for a moment uh...youuuu—Clear.”

“Right! Clear! Wait riiight here!”

Koujaku dragged the two behind a thicket of bushes. 

“Ok...so I say we run like hell.”

“That's mean Koujaku.”

“Yeah, a lil heartless even for a hippo.” Koujaku gave Noiz a side eyed glare. 

Aoba hummed. “Still. It could be some form of divine intervention. Remember how the Monk;s told us that some will have intervention from deities when the world is in crisis?”

“Yeah...” Koujaku said, sounding doubtful. 

“Well, this might be the case.”

“Actually, Aoba might be right.” Noiz pipped in. “Undine's live in large bodies of water or near them. Their goddess is the controller of all water based life. We might need his help later.” Noiz poked his head over the bushes to where they left Clear waiting.

He was gone. 

“Ah I can understand why you might be nervous about me being around.”

They all screamed, jumping a foot as Clear appeared beside them again. Koujaku grit his teeth, hand over his heart. “By the gods, Clear!”

“I have proof of what I say too! I'm here to help!”

“And why should we trust you?” Noiz asked, raising a brow at him. 

“Because of this.” Clear held out a small item and Aoba gasped; a small pendent with the lotus of his monastery on it, his own initial's on the back.

“That's...mine.” Clear placed the item in Aoba's hands. He smiled happily, twisting it in his fingers. “I remember.” Koujaku raised a brow. 

“You mean you know who this guy is Aoba? How do you know him?” Koujaku asked now, looking confused. 

Clear smiled brightly. “Master helped me when I was little!”

They all stared at Clear now and Aoba blushed bright. “A-Ah why are you calling me that!?”

“The water said I had to help you. So that makes you my master.”

Noiz and Koujaku snorted now, trying not to laugh. “Congrats Aoba, you got a pet fish.” Aoba lifted his staff and thwacked both Noiz and Koujaku with it, earning curses from both. 

 

They decided to make camp a short time later. Koujaku gathered firewood and places for them to sit, Noiz helped put a protective barrier around the camp site, Aoba and Clear helped build the actual campsite. Now, they all sat by a fire.

“So...Clear.” Noiz began, pressing a mug of water to his lips. “How did you meet Aoba?”

“When we were children.”

Everyone turned to Aoba, watching him with various faces. Their eyes asking all kinds of questions really. 

“I...I'm sorry Clear I don't remember you...”

“It's ok! It was only once but I kept watching you ever since that day. When I was little, I got caught under the current and washed up into a fisherman's net.” Clear began, slowly pulling a token out of his satchel. 

“I was washed up on shore and thought I was done for. But then, I met a small boy with blue hair. He'd been walking along the beach and he helped me free. I was too afraid to go back in the water because I was worried I'd be washed away again and never find my gathering of other Undine's. But that boy gave me something.”

The three watched as Clear held up a small pendent, with the symbol of a lotus rising out of water. Much like the symbol on Aoba's staff. Aoba gasped.

“Hey, you used to have one of those Aoba.”

“That...That's the one I gave him.”

“You actually remember?” Noiz asked him, petting one of his rabbits on his head, stroking the long ears. 

“Y-Yeah a little. I sat with him all day till he went back in the water.”

“You told me the pendent would keep me safe as long as I held onto it. I've kept it ever since. It helped the water guide me to you.”

“What exactly is with “The Water?” anyway?” Koujaku asked, looking more then ready to go into battle if need be. 

“Undine's have a very special kind of dynamic really. They refer to their god of life as “The Water” while the evil is refereed to as “The Black Reef.” Noiz spoke, the rabbit now resting on his shoulder as he nibbled on a carrot. 

Clear nodded with a smile. “Exactly! Well, as I was swimming, I was knocked down into the deeper part of the water, far from the surface. But the sudden water current had knocked the token out of my satchel and it was beginning to sink into the darker part. If I didn't find it soon, it'd be lost forever.”

“How'd you get it back?” Aoba asked, scooting closer to the other now. 

“I kept swimming but I watched as it was drug to an underwater cave with a massive underwater volcano. That's where the water called to me. It told me to help you and that the world depended on it.”

“That sounds fishy.”

“Yeah, Aoba. Are you sure we can trust him? “

Aoba looked to Koujaku and Noiz and nodded. “I believe him. He...I dunno he seems to be good and pure and honest.”

He looked back to Clear who smiled at him. “Welcome to the club!”

 

“Oi Hippo, carry me.”

“You can walk on your own two feet, brat.”

“I said CARRY me. My feet hurt.”

“Mine hurt too.”

“I can't very well carry you. You're a—If you call me Hippo one more time I swear to the Gods!”

“Master?”

Aoba turned to Clear, having gotten used to the term in the past few days.” Yes Clear?”

“Do they always fight like this?”

“Yeah you get used to it.”

But in reality, the four of them had developed a pretty good bond over the last few days. Frankly, it was warming for Aoba to hear the laughter and the fighting. His monastery was so...peaceful, calm, zen and it was wonderful for a change. 

“Ok, so where are we going?”

“We have to go through here.” Noiz stated, pointing to a forest on their map.

“Brat are you daft!?” Koujaku blurted out.

“What's wrong?” Aoba asked, looking the map over too now. 

“It's a forbidden forest. The locals don't even go through it.”

“It's just some superstitious rumor.”

“No way. We are not taking that risk.” Koujaku and Noiz glared deeply at each other for a moment, Clear piping up. 

“I say we go through it!”

“No way!” Koujaku roared. 

Everyone looked to Aoba. “What do you think. This is your mission. If we go the long way, it'll be an additional 3 days we have to walk. Our lead on your brother might go cold by then.”

Aoba sighed. “Can't be helped.” He placed a hand on Koujaku's arm. “It'll be fine.”

The bigger male groaned loudly as his cheeks turned a slight shade of pink. Honestly, it was barely noticeable. “Fine. But we stick together. No running off!”

 

The four of them stood of the entrance to the forest, looking up at the massive hulking tree's. Around it where various markers and religious prayer items to try and ward the evil away, as well as memorial items for people who had gone into the forest and never came back. Aoba hummed. Looking to the three other people, he tilted his head. 

“Well...how do we do this?”

“We just walk through. Stick together.” Koujaku stated, making his way and leading the group into the forest.

It was very thick, with large tree top canopies almost completely blocking the sunlight coming through. Even the animals seemed to be aware they were walking through their home. They were absolutely quiet, the only sound in the entire woods being their footsteps along with the occasional bickering of Koujaku and Noiz with Clear's lute strumming in the background.

Aoba was becoming increasingly frustrated. He just wanted to get through this as fast as possible really. He gripped his staff in his hand tightly as he tried to keep himself from shouting. If there really was some evil creature or something in these woods to scare the nearby townspeople enough to avoid it, he didn't want to cause a problem. 

But eventually, his composure snapped. 

“Will the three of you--!” he turned around on his heel, slamming his staff into the ground. 

“Shut up!?”

That scream seemed to have awoken something as a massive amount of vines and roots reached up and gripped Aoba around his ankles before beginning to drag him. Aoba screamed as he was pulled to the ground. 

“Fuck! Aoba!” Koujaku screamed, quickly running to help his friend. Clear and Noiz joined him as well as they tried to prevent Aoba from being dragged off to god only know's where. 

The vines gripped tighter, pulling Aoba's leg harder. “Noiz quick! Cut the vine!”

“G-Get it off me!” Aoba shouted clinging tighter to Koujaku. Noiz and Clear both did their best to get the vines off of Aoba's leg, but it seemed to be doing little to nothing except getting whatever was controlling the vines angrier. 

“Damn it!” Koujaku shouted. “My sword! Use it!”

“You think we can lift that thing!?” Noiz shouted, trying to use his brass studded knuckles to cut through the vines. 

“It's huge!” Clear added in now. 

“Then one of you hold him so the vines don't dart off with him!”

Clear quickly moved up to take Koujaku's place. Aoba gripped onto Clear tightly, cheeks turning bright as he realized that Clear had a somewhat similar stature to Koujaku. 

“H-Hurry up! They're about to break my legs in two!”

“Hurry up Hippo!”

With a loud and thundering roar, Koujaku slammed his sword into the vines. The entire forest shook and retracted from the group. They all watched as it pulled away, everyone shaking and breathing heavily. 

“So....let's be quiet for now.” Koujaku breathed, wiping his brow. “Agreed?”

“Agreed.” Was the simple response. 

The rest of the walk was quiet, but there was still a tension in the air. After a little while, Koujaku had to hoist Aoba onto his back. Those vines had gripped his legs a tad too hard and he was having trouble keeping up with the group. 

When they decided to stop for the night, it was with a massive amount of tension. They all sat around the fire, listening to Clear strum his lute quietly around the fire. 

“So...bard.” Noiz asked, eyeing the Undine with an arched brow.

“Hm?”

“What kind of magic do you do?” 

“Protection and healing magic.”

“Hmm...a little like Aoba.” Koujaku admitted, watching as Aoba had passed out asleep next to him with his head in his lap.

“That was a close call today.” Clear stated. “Any idea why it attacked us?”

“Who knows. These woods are...old. No one comes here.” 

“The Monk's at the Monastery told me the legend with these woods.” They all looked to Aoba as the bluenette sat up straight. He yawned, before beginning to speak again. 

“Long ago, a tribe of Land walkers lived here. Land walkers are a group of people who worship and believe in the earth and vow to protect it with a sacred oath. It's in their blood to do so. This...subconscious thing they have to do. It's their instinct really.” He took a deep breath now, looking around now as he continued to talk. 

“One day, some cultists came and took over the settlement to learn the medicinal purposes of the tribe for their own plans to further their cult activities. The entire settlement here burned down and the god that looked over this particular settlement lashed out in anger. He slew the entire cult and this forest came up in response.”

“Wow... they taught you all that in the monastery?” Koujaku asked. Aoba nodded. “They said knowing the legends could help me one day. Plus I'm kind of a sucker for legends and myths.”

Noiz snorted, rolling his eyes. “Yeah well...care to explain why we were attacked?”

“Actually, yes. For once I know something you don't and it's driving you crazy.” 

Noiz scowled, but nodded, watching the bluenette. He hated to admit that the other was right. 

“Well, the legend says the god still protects this area. He no longer trusts other humans. That might be the reason why we were attacked. We aren't welcome here.”

“Why not? We just want to pass through and I'm not a human.” Clear stated.

“I'm only half.” Koujaku piped up, making Aoba shrug. 

“You get what I mean. We just need to get through as quietly and quickly as possible. In order to do that, we all need sleep.”

“I'll take first watch.” Noiz stated, standing with a stretch. 

“No.”

Everyone looked now back to Aoba as he said that. “We need to stick together. And if you're up and keeping watch tomorrow you'll slow us down. We all need to get out quickly and fast. We have no idea what kind of things live here.”

Clear nodded. “I agree.”

As they all made themselves comfortable, Aoba looked to see their sleeping figures. Clear was wrapped tightly in his blanket, humming in his sleep and beginning to speak the language of the underwater folk. 

Noiz was asleep as well, sleeping a good closeness to Koujaku. Aoba smiled, finding their relationship to be one of amusement. He yawned himself now, slowly his eyes growing heavy. 

 

He was startled awake by a loud scream. Aoba jolted up from his curled up position, finding his group of friends completely gone, and his camp abandoned.

He quickly stood on his feet as he held his staff tightly in his hands. 

“Noiz!? Koujaku!? Clear!? Where are you guys!?”

Aoba shook as he looked around, completely alone now. He had to find them. “Ok...maybe the legend isn't such a legend after all. “ He panted, looking up to the sky. It was still dark but he could see a faint hue of light so it was pretty early in the morning. 

Aoba began walking, straightening himself upright so he could at least attempt to look intimidating. 

However the moment he heard something snap on a twig, Aoba jumped as he turned around. He saw nothing standing there, and he sighed deeply a sigh of relief. “I'm scaring my...self...” he whispered as he saw two beautiful, gold eyes staring through the darkness at him. 

He ran. Aoba darted off in a fast pace. 

“Guys!? Where are you!?” Aoba shouted, staff gripped tightly in his hands. 

He was running so fast and in such a fog, he didn't see the root protruding from the ground. Aoba tripped, ripping his sandals in the process. Of course he had more important things to worry about at the moment like finding his friends. As he attempted to get up, he found he was unable to move. 

He'd fallen right into a puddle of sinking mud. He tried his best to get free trying his best to swim to the edge but he wasn't strong enough to fight the thick goop of a trap. He reached up, trying to grip onto the branch hanging low enough. But it was just out of reach.

He felt himself falling under the current and he was sure he was done for. 

'Wow...I barely made it to finding Sei. I'm sorry brother.' He thought with a depressed thought.

A quick yank pulled Aoba free and forced him onto the ground with a loud “THUNK”

Aoba rolled to a stop, hitting a tree in the process. “O-Ow!”He whined, holding his face tightly in his hands. He was so distracted by his face, he completely forgot about being yanked free from the mud. That was until a strong and sturdy hand gripped his shoulder and spun him around on his feet till his back was against the tree.

Aoba looked up, resisting the urge to scream. He was surprised to find it wasn't some creature about to eat him, but a grown man instead. He was tall, darker skinned. Deep brown hair that was done in various dreadlocks and braids with feathers and beads in them. He wore pants with buckles and chains up the sides of them, with a turtleneck shirt with one sleeve longer then the other. A vest style waist coat with fur along the edge of the lapels went over top of it.

“Why are you in my forest?”

Aoba's eyes were still wide as he looked up at this man holding him still. 

They were silent as they stared at each other for a long moment, but eventually the patience in the other grew thin.

“Well? You were all gabbing and shouting yesterday. You disrupted my forest, you burned my tree's for your campfires, not to mention cut the roots of the OLDEST tree in this forest. I want you and your people OUT of my land.”

“W...We were just passing through.”

“Really?” 

“Yes! If we don't go through here our trip will take longer! It's really time sensitive too!”

“I bet.” He snorted, still leaning over Aoba. The man finally moved away from Aoba and thats when he got a good look at something he almost missed. 

“...Your ears...” Aoba whispered. 

“What about them?”

“Wait...” he stood up completely now. “Are....Are you a landwalker?”

“Aye....” The elf man looked Aoba up and down. “I figured I'd talk to you above all of the group. You know the legend of this place. So you understand why I don't trust strangers in my home.”

“You live here?”

“Of course. The legend says Our Land God re-took the land. But in reality it was me. My anger over took me, so I vowed to never let anyone harm this land again. My anger is tethered to both emotion and duty.”

Aoba nodded. “Can...Can you help me find my friends? Once I find them then we're gone. I promise.”

The male raised a brow at Aoba, snorting. “...Fine.”

“Um...what's your name?”

The older male looked Aoba over again before snorting a second time. “Mink. Stick close. If you get lost I'm not saving you again.”

 

Mink was a quiet person, which made it hard to read him. At this point the sun was beginning to rise and Aoba could finally see more details of him. He carried a pistol on his right him, but a bow and arrow set over his shoulders. He was a Gunslinging Ranger, which was something they didn't have as a group. All of them were up close and personal fighters except for Aoba and Clear but their magic wasn't much on the damage side more so helping their team and buffing them up. 

“So uh...Mink!”

“Hm?”

“Um...”

“If you have nothing to say then you can be quiet.”

“...Um...How do you know where my friends are?”

“I know everything that happens in these woods. It's my home after all.”

“Your bigger one is lost in the more mind bending part of the forest and is currently chopping away at my tree's. Your blonde one is trying to climb to the tops of tree's to see if he can find anyone from a birds eye view.”

“What about Clear?”

“...He's charming the local wildlife.”

Aoba laughed softly, causing Mink to raise a brow.

“He's so used to underwater life so...he's probably enjoying it.”

The two walked quietly for awhile before Mink broke the silence. “...Your laugh.”

“Is it bad?”

“No...it's nice.”

Aoba smiled, cheeks turning a soft pink color. They walked the rest of the way in silence as they found Clear first.

“Clear!” 

The male looked up, having a bird rest on his head. The various animals looked positioned to run but stopped when they saw Mink. 

“Ah! Master!” Aoba turned red in the face. Mink raised a brow. “Well...that's an interesting development.”

“It's his term of endearment.” Mink snorted again. In elvish, the animals dispersed quickly and Clear stood up. “They're friendly.”

Mink nodded. 

“Clear, are you alright?” Aoba asked him as the bigger male walked over to him. 

“Of course! I heard something last night and I went searching for the source. But I wondered too far. When I took a nap, I woke up here.”

Aoba sighed. “At least you're safe.”

“Are you ok? You're uh...kind of dirty.”

Aoba looked down to see his state and Clear was right. He sighed. “Yeah, I'm fine. Mink here saved me. He's the guardian of the forest.”

“Oh! Nice to meet you then!” Clear smiled at Mink and Mink nodded in return. 

“Oi! You want to come down from there or are you too content!?” Mink called, and sure enough Noiz dropped down from the tree's. 

“This a party I wasn't invited to?”

Aoba smiled. “Alright. Two down, one to go. We need to find Koujaku.”

“Like I said, he's gotten stuck in the mind bending portion of my woods. Often times if people come here with ill intent, I'll trap them in there.” 

“Why did you put him in there?” Noiz asked. Mink shrugged, pulling a pipe out of his waist coat before lighting it. He took a drag from it. 

“He found his way. It wasn't on purpose.”

“Let's just find him. I don't know what kind of things that could do to his mind.”

“Why so worried?” Clear asked. “Koujaku has a good head on his shoulder!”

“It's just...he has some unresolved family issues.”

“It isn't that kind of mind bending, relax. There's no telling of time in that portion. It feels like minutes have been hours.”

“O-Oh.” Aoba took a deep breath of relief. 

Mink turned, leading the group. “Come on.”

Noiz looked to Aoba. “Who's the big guy?”

“He's the protector of the woods. This is his home.”

“Hm...legend was correct then.”

“He helped me from drowning in sinking mud.”

Noiz snorted. “No wonder you look gross.”

“You're no better. You're covered in tree leaves and twigs.”

“And?”

“The sooner we get free the sooner we get to go to an inn and wash up.”

Aoba was looking forward to a hot bath. 

 

They found Koujaku a short time later, and now Mink turned to them all. 

“As promised.” He said, pointing his pipe to Aoba. “I returned you to your friends. Now you all leave my forest. Got it?”

Aoba nodded. “R-Right.”

They all walked together through the forest, simply in silence. No words spoken between either of them until Mink broke the quiet. 

“So...you all seem to be an odd group. How did two humans, a half orc, and an undine wind up in a group?”

“Well it's a classified sto—We're on a mission!” Clear cut Koujaku off, making the man glare at him. 

“What kind of mission?” Mink snorted. “To save a princess of some kind? You know she's only going to marry one of you.” He teased.

“Well it's not a princess we're trying to save.” Aoba stated. “We're trying to find my brother.”

Mink let out a low hum before looking to Clear as he spoke again. “He was kidnapped by a cult!”

“Clear!” Everyone shouted at him, looking exhausted.

“Idiot, don't tell everyone what we're up to you might get us killed.” Noiz scolded. He rubbed the bridge of his nose in annoyance now. 

Mink stopped his steps, keeping his back to them. 

“Do you even have any information on this cult? It's symbol, the person in charge, the god it works for, etc etc?”

“We don't much informa—It's the cult of Morphine!”   
“CLEAR!”

“I'm coming with you.” Mink stated, turning to face them now. 

“Wait, why would some wood elf want to come with us? Aren't you supposed to protect the forest?” Koujaku asked, raising a brow. 

“Simple. I know more about the cult then you know.”

“And how's that?” Noiz asked looking doubtful. 

Mink motioned to the woods around them. “This used to be my village till the cult of Morphine came and BURNED it to the ground. Toue...he has your brother. I swore to bring vengeance to those responsible for killing innocent people and destroying lives. I am coming with you.”

Koujaku yanked the rest of the group close.

“What do you think?”

“He has a pretty good reason to come with us.” Aoba whispered to them all.

“We wouldn't be in this problem if big mouth hadn't opened his trap.” Noiz huffed. 

“Hey, I was only trying to help. Beside's, the water told me he'd be helpful.”

“Does the water tell you everything?” Noiz scowled. Clear smiled and shrugged. “Not all the time. Just important wise.”

“I think he should. He's got magic ability, plus he's good with navigating forests and such. Plus he's an archer. Long range stuff is useful.”

Koujaku sighed. “Fine.”

They broke the group huddle to find Mink leaning against a tree with a pipe between his lips. “Alright. After group discussion, you can come with us.”

“Such democracy. You're like a group of children.” Mink muttered, rolling his eyes. “Come on. Now that I'm coming with you I have to return to my home to grab something. We can leave tomorrow.”

“B-But—Relax.” Mink gruffed at Aoba. “I'm not an animal, I do have decent accommodations.” 

 

Mink was not lying when he said his accommodations were decent. A large two story home, next to what appeared to be a small stream with a waterfall pouring into it. Inside the house was decorated with things such as animal pelts and devices used for protection and of course his magic items. 

A craft desk to make more arrows and such for his archery. A kitchen was across with all the basics that people needed. Upstairs contained a few rooms meant for sleeping. 

“You.” Mink pointed to Aoba and Noiz. “There's an outdoor hot spring in the back. Or if you prefer to bring your own water the bathroom is upstairs. Frankly all of you could use it.”

“Well that's harsh.” Koujaku muttered.

Aoba placed a hand on his friends arm. “It's fine. Frankly I know we all need a good rest for today. Our sleep did get cut off.”

Koujaku laughed, patting Aoba's head softly. “Give me your shoes I'll see if I can fix them while you're bathing.”


End file.
